


Wintertime Fun

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Skiing, Snowboarding, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the Azugirls' winter break. May contain shojo-ai in some drabbles.
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo, Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)
Kudos: 2





	1. Kotatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomo and Kagura relax in the kotatsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so this is the first of a group of winter-themed drabbles. This one's got some Tomo x Kagura fluff to fill your soul while you wait for winter to come.

* * *

It was the winter break of the second year, and Kagura is jogging out on a chilly night since there's no swim practice during the winter. (for obvious reasons). When she came back from her jog, she notices a shivering Tomo in pajamas outside the front door of her house.

"Tomo, what are you doing here?!" Kagura shouted, "You usually visit Yomi's house, why you're visiting mine?"

"Yomi's in Hokkaido," Tomo answered, "Plus, I never got the chance to visit your house before."

"Well, you can come in, my folks just set up the kotatsu, so you can warm up a little."

The wildcat idiot grinned as Kagura say those words and dashed through the door.

* * *

Tomo was relaxing in the kotatsu when Kagura entered the living room, now in her pajamas.

"Kagura, why you're wearing a tank top and shorts during the wintertime?" Tomo asked Kagura, "Aren't you going to get frostbite?"

"Tomo, I gotta let you in on a secret," Kagura replied, "I always sleep in the kotatsu during the wintertime. Warms me up after a workout."

"Say Kagura, wanna watch a movie? I brought my DVD of 'The Little Mermaid'!"

"Sure! I'll make some pork buns and sweet bean soup!"

* * *

As the movie plays on the TV and the two Knuckleheads are slurping the soup, but then Tomo stopped slurping her soup. "Kagura, have you ever had a dream where you save someone?" she asked the tanned tomboy.

"No," Kagura answered, taking a bite from a pork bun.

"Well, I once have a dream where I was a mermaid saving you from drowning."

"You? A mermaid?!" Kagura laughed, almost choking on a piece of pork bun, "You got to be kidding me!"

"It's true! I bet when your eyes close, you're going to have the same dream as I had!"

Kagura was in disbelief at what Tomo said. " _Maybe she's watching too much of that movie,_ " she thought before the comfy feeling of the kotatsu puts the tomboy into a sleeping spell.

* * *

_Kagura woke up, find herself under the sea. She opened her mouth, discovering that she can breathe underwater. She then noticed that her hair has grown to waist length, and her clothes changed. She is now in a seafoam green bandeau halter top and a matching tulle mini skirt. But the most peculiar thing Kagura noticed was the fact that her legs were replaced by a sparkling green mermaid tail._

_"No way," she said, "That moron's right!"_

_Speaking about Tomo, Kagura sees the seemly lifeless body of the wildcat idiot sinking to the seafloor. Kagura then swims towards Tomo's body, grabbing her, and started to swim to the surface. When the two reached the surface, Kagura swims to a nearby beach, carrying Tomo's body to the shore. When they reached the shore, Kagura performs chest compressions on Tomo but it didn't work._

_"Well, that didn't work. Looks like it's time for-" Kagura moaned, "the 'kiss of life'. Why I have to do this to Tomo of all people?" She then put her mouth onto Tomo's as a giant wave engulfs them._

_When the wave retreated, Kagura's appearance changed. She's now wearing a gorgeous seafoam green strapless ballgown and she has her legs back. Then, Tomo started to breathe again, and her eyes open._

_"Kagura," Tomo said, putting her hand on Kagura's check, "you saved my life."_

_Kagura blushed at Tomo's comment, "Well, you were drowning, so I have to save you," she said._

* * *

Kagura then woke up from her sleep, then seeing Tomo sleeping on her shoulder. It was morning already.

"Kagura," Tomo sleeptalks, "Will you be my prince?"

At first, Kagura blushed at what Tomo said, but then she smiled. "Yes Tomo," she whispered, "Yes I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first drabble's done! I had fun writing Kagura's dream. Next drabble will have Chiyo and Osaka playing in the snow, so check that out!


	2. Yukidaruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo and Osaka go out to play in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the second drabble! This one's going to making your teeth rot, so you have been warned! (But it's standard for anything involving Chiyo and Osaka being friends)

It was a nice winter morning at the Mihama mansion. Chiyo woke up and goes to the bedroom window, opening the curtains and seeing the falling snow. "Tadakichi-san," she asked her Great Pyrenees, "You want to go out?"

Mr. Tadakichi happily barked, causing Chiyo to smile. After she changed out of her pajamas and into warm clothes. She then walks done the stairs and opens the door, only to see Osaka in front of her.

"Mornin', Chiyo-chan!" Osaka greeted, "What'cha doin'?"

"Osaka-san, I'm taking Tadakichi-san on a walk," Chiyo answered.

"Can I join ya?"

"Sure, Osaka-san!" Chiyo smiled.

* * *

As the two girls strolled down the street (with Chiyo riding on Mr. Tadakichi), Chiyo noticed an oden stand. "Osaka-san, do you want some oden?" she asked her ditzy friend.

"Of course, Chiyo-chan!" Osaka replied, "It ain't winter unless we eat some Kanto-daki!"

"'Kanto-daki'?"

"That's what people called oden back in Kansai."

* * *

After the two ordered their oden, they start to eat the stuff, though Osaka paused halfway.

"Ya know, Chiyo-chan," Osaka said, "Kanto oden ain't that strong compare to Kansai oden in the taste department."

"So, you hate it?" Chiyo asked.

"Na, it's tastes better than Kansai oden. Say Chiyo-chan, wanna buy some manju? The sweet shop just released some orange-cream filled manju and it ain't winter-"

"Unless we eat some manju," Chiyo finished, "Of course, Osaka-san!"

* * *

After the two bought some orange cream manju, Osaka noticed a park covered in a blanket of white snow. "Say Chiyo-chan, wanna make some snowmen and snow bunnies?"

"Sure, Osaka-san!" Chiyo answered, "As you say 'It ain't winter unless we make some snowmen and snow bunnies'!"

The two girls then run into to park and started to roll some giant snowballs.

"Ya know," Osaka started, "I was wonderin' why we call snowmen 'yukidaruma', cause they ain't look like any daruma doll that I know of. Also, about them yukiusagi. Does 'Usagi' mean 'rabbit' or 'hare', I'm so confused."

"Osaka-san, you shouldn't think too much about simple things in life," Chiyo said, "You just got to enjoy it!"

* * *

The two girls finished building their snowmen and snow bunnies.

"Ya know, Chiyo-chan," Osaka started again.

"Oh no, not again," Chiyo moaned.

"Let's make some snow angels!"

"Sure, Osaka-san!" Chiyo smiled, as she and Osaka lie down on the snow and start to make some snow angels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're confused about the "oden" thing, it's a traditional Japanese dish usually eaten during the wintertime. And manju is a Japanese sweet that's like anpan, but the outside is made with flour, rice powder, buckwheat, and kudzu. In the next drabble, Sakaki, Kaori, Tomo, and Kagura go to the mountains to do some snowboarding and skiing. (I sensed some Sakaki x Kaorin shippers squeeing with glee)


	3. Suki ga Daisuki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakaki, Kaorin, Tomo, and Kagura go to the mountains to do some winter sports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time writing Sakaki x Kaori, so don't hate me. And before you ask, Yomi's not present in these drabbles, since the first drabble established that she's in Hokkaido (Which gives me the excuse to write more Tomo x Kagura).

In Tokyo Station, Kaori was excitedly shivering, since Sakaki invited her, Kagura, and Tomo to go to Nagano Prefecture for some skiing and snowboarding. She then noticed Sakaki's tall, lean body in the huge crowd and runs to her crush.

"Sakaki-san," Kaori blushed, "I don't know if I'm worthy enough to be near you!"

Sakaki didn't respond, staying silent as always.

"Oh, I guess that you too nervous to speak up then," Kaori sighed, " I know how that feels."

But then, another voice was heard in the giant crowd: "Yo, Sakaki!"

"Kagura, Tomo, you came," Sakaki said as she sees the two Knuckleheads walk towards her and Kaori, "What took you two so long?"

"Well we got lost in this huge crowd," Tomo answered, "Thank goodness for your height, you stick out like a sore thumb!"

Then the PA in the train station turned on: "Train traveling from Tokyo to Nagano have just arrived at the station. All passengers going to Nagano may begin boarding the train."

"Hey Sakaki, our train's here!" Kagura said, "Let's go!"

And so, the four girls go to their train.

* * *

After one long and beautiful train trip through the snow-capped mountains of the Japanese Alps, the four girls finally reached the quaint village of Hakuba. Well, quaint before Tomo and her friends arrived at one of the ski resorts.

"WHITE SNOW!" Tomo shouted, "WHITE SNOW!"

"Calm down, Tomo-chan," Kaori said.

"Yeah, moron," Kagura added, "You better save some of that energy for our little snowboarding race."

"Oh, that's right!" Tomo said, "Sakaki-san, Kaorin, you two enjoy your skiing while Kagura and I go snowboarding!"

"Be careful, Tomo," Kaori pleaded the wildcat idiot as she and Kagura walked towards the snowboard lift. Kaori smiled as she and Sakaki walk towards the ski lift, but unknown to the two girls, a snowman on a snowboard is following them.

* * *

As Sakaki and Kaori ride the ski lift up the mountain, Kaori turns her head around only see a snowman on the seat behind hers and turns her head around again.

"Sakaki-san," Kaori whispered.

"Yes, Kaorin?" Sakaki murmured.

"I saw a snowman behind us. Is he going to-"

"Don't worry Kaorin, he's not going to hurt you when I'm around."

"You'll... protect me?"

Sakaki nodded yes, which made Kaori smile. When they reached the top of the ski course, both girls were at first nervous, but as soon as they push their ski poles, all of their worries disappear. The two girls zoomed down the snowy hills, Kaori seeing Sakaki smiling and having fun, which made Kaori even happier since she never sees Sakaki smile back at her during school. But, the snowman that followed Kaori on the ski lift is also following her down the hill.

* * *

At the top of the snowboarding hill, the cold, frigid winter air blow in Tomo's and Kagura's hair.

"Kagura, are you're scared?" Tomo asked Kagura.

"Na, Tomo, there's nothing to be afraid about!" Kagura smiled as she pulls down her snow goggles.

"You're right, Kags!" Tomo said, pulling down her goggles as well, "The only thing to be afraid about is losing!"

The two tomboys braced them as gravity started to slowly accelerate down the hill.

"3,2,1, GO!" the two Knuckleheads shouted as they zoomed down the hill. Kagura, as always, wasn't struggling with her board since she's an athlete and had done snowboarding before, but Tomo is struggling with her board, losing her balance and tripping over, tumbling down the hill as the snow started to gather around her body.

"Tomo, are you having-" Kagura paused as she sees a giant snowball with Tomo's head poking out rolling towards her and engulfing her in the process.

* * *

Kaori and Sakaki were at the lounge, drinking some hot cocoa as they wait for Tomo and Kagura to come back when suddenly, they heard a loud *thud* from outside. Sakaki and Kaori go outside to see a giant pile of snow with Kagura's and Tomo's heads poking out from it.

"Tomo, Kagura, what happened to you two?" Kaori asked.

"Hehehe," Tomo sighed, rubbing the back of her head in the process, "I have poor balancing skills on a snowboard, so I tripped."

Kaori then giggled at what Tomo said, then Kagura giggled. Even Sakaki giggled. All of the girls giggled until the snowman shows up.

"AHHHH!" Kaori screamed, "That snowman's back!"

"What snowman?" Kagura and Tomo asked.

"The snowman, it seems to follow me wherever I go," Kaori answered.

"Oh poor Kaorin," Tomo assured, "I watched enough of the Pokemon anime to know that's no snowman, that's a person disguised as a snowman!"

"But who will follow me around?"

"12 times outta 10, it's Osaka!" Tomo answered Kaori's question.

"But the problem is Osaka doesn't have a thing with Kaori," Kagura added.

"Oh please Kagura," Tomo retorted, "Every person I know of has a thing with another woman. I have a thing with Yomi and you, you have a thing with Sakaki and me, Yomi has a thing for me, Osaka has a thing with Chiyosuke's pigtails, Sakaki has a thing for Chiyosuke, Yukari-chan and Nyamo-chan have a thing for each other, and Kaorin has more than a thing for Sakaki!" She catches her breath before she continues, "Now that I think about it, most of the people I know are lesbians!"

"We truly live in a small world, aren't we?" Kagura snarked, before seeing Tomo with an evil grin on her face, "Why are you grinning?"

"Oh, Kagura, poor poor Kagura," Tomo smirked, putting out a golden mallet with a pink bow, " I always wanted to do this on a snowman!" She then twirls around so fast that the other girls got dizzy, "Tomo-chan Special: YUKIDARUMA OTOSHI!" She swings the mallet at the snowman's head... and lightly tap the head.

The snowman's head falls apart, but what's inside caused all four girls to turn pale. It's their "beloved" classical lit. teacher: MR. KIMURA!

"Oh, Kaorin!" he said, "It's nice to-"

"GO AWAY, YOU PERV OF A TEACHER!" Tomo shouted, swinging her mallet again and launching Mr. Kimura into the sky.

"Looks like Mr. Kim-Kims' blasting off again!" And he disappeared in a twinkle.

"Tomo-chan, you saved my life!" Kaori said, hugging Tomo in the process.

"Hehe, it's what I'll do!" Tomo sighed, flashing a peace sign in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Mr. Kimura's got some karma for perving on the high school girls! And if you're confused about Tomo's attack, it's based on a Japanese toy known as Daruma Otoshi, which is a toy where the goal is to use a mallet to get a daruma down without letting it fall over. And since the Japanese word for snowman is "yukidaruma", the pun works. Also, I lampshaded the fact that all AzuDai ships are girl-on-girl (Please, shame me!). Next drabble, Chiyo invites Sakaki, Tomo, Kagura, and Osaka to the Ueno Zoo.


	4. Ueno Dobutsuen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo, Sakaki, Tomo, Osaka, and Kagura go to the zoo. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this drabble is based on a scene where Chiyo wants to go to the zoo to see some pandas (it was Episode 17 I believe.), and it never happens! So it's my duty to write about the zoo trip! Of course, Sakaki and Kagura are coming along, but Yomi's not coming because she's in Hokkaido.

It was a cool winter morning near the train station, and Chiyo is waiting for her friends. Yesterday, she called Tomo and Osaka to asked them if they want to go to the Ueno Zoo to see some pandas, and they say yes. Now, Chiyo has to wait for those two to show up.

"What's taking Tomo-chan and Osaka-san so long?" Chiyo worried before she sees Tomo waving at her, along with Osaka, Kagura, and Sakaki.

"Yahoo! We're here!" Tomo shouted as she, her fellow Knuckleheads, and Sakaki walk towards Chiyo.

"Kagura-san, Sakaki-san, I wasn't expecting you two to be here." Chiyo said, "Why you're here?"

"Tomo was living in my house when you called her, so she told me about the trip," Kagura answered, but Sakaki remains silent as always, remembering what happened yesterday.

_The day before..._

Sakaki was relaxing on her bed when her phone was ringing. She then picks it up.

"Sakaki-san!" Tomo said over the phone.

"Yes?" Sakaki responded.

"Chiyo-chan called me. She said that tomorrow, she, Osaka, and I are going to Ueno Zoo to see some pandas!"

The word "panda" echos throughout Sakaki's mind, after all, she likes cute things and pandas are extremely cute. She dropped her phone, frozen by the revelation.

"Panda..." she uttered before she picks up her phone, "Tomo, I'm going!"

_Present-day..._

"Panda," Sakaki muttered.

"Um, okay," Chiyo said, "Anyway, our train to Ueno Park is almost here, so we better get going!"

* * *

After one train trip and stroll, the girls finally reached the Ueno Zoo. Chiyo then takes a map of the zoo out and shows it to her friends.

"Now everyone, I planned out a path that'll not only let us see all of the animals but also go through the zoo in a short amount of time," Chiyo explained before Tomo grabs her map, crumbles it into a ball, and throws it into the trash can.

"Tomo-chan, why did you do that?!" Chiyo scolded.

"Chiyo-chan, we don't need no planned paths to explore a zoo," Tomo said, "We need to follow our instincts! Be the animal!"

"I like bein' a sea slug!" Osaka blurred out, They're nice 'n slimy."

"I didn't suggest literally being the animal, Osaka!" Tomo shouted.

* * *

The five girls now entered the zoo, though Chiyo noticed that Sakaki's gone. "Sakaki-san, where did you go?"

"Sakaki's already at the panda exhibit," Kagura said, pointing her finger at the tall girl in front of the giant crowd.

Sakaki was in blissful heaven. She was able to see the panda doing cute things, and now she wants to take a picture. She gets out her camera, focuses on the panda, and... *CLICK*.

Tomo photobombed. Sakaki's not pleased, jumping above Tomo and took another photo of the panda.

* * *

After that little fiasco, the girls are at the raptor bird exhibit, all in awe at the Steller's eagle's ginormous wingspan.

"You know what, that eagle's so big that Chiyosuke will be snatched!" Tomo said.

"Eh?! Why?!" Chiyo whimpered.

"Ya are so small 'n tiny that an eagle that size will snatch ya away," Osaka explained, pulling Chiyo's football-shaped pigtails in the process, "Not even yer flyin' pigtails or Mr. Tadakichi will save ya now."

"But who will save me?" Chiyo asked.

"Your father," Sakaki spoke, "Your father will come flying to your rescue."

"And those eagles won't like the taste of human flesh!" Kagura added.

Chiyo sighed, knowing that while friends can be a little mean, they are still her friends

* * *

The next exhibit the girl visit is the Hokkaido bear exhibit.

"I wonder what a Hokkaido bear looks like?" Osaka said.

"Like this!" Tomo said, showing a picture of Yomi.

"Come on, Tomo, stop poking fun on your friend," Kagura said. 

"Oops, wrong photo. Here's an actually Hokkaido bear," Tomo then pulls out a picture of her as a 10-year-old hugging a Hokkaido bear cub with a cross-shaped scar on its left eye. "This is Fuwa, the zoo's Hokkaido bear, and my archnemesis."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought Yomi's your archnemesis," Kagura pointed out.

"Yomi's more of a frienemy to me," Tomo clarified, "But Fuwa, oh he's different. He growled at me whenever I lay my eyes on him," she pauses and gulps, "And now that 6 years have passed, he's going to use his strength to squash me!"

"Look, Tomo," Kagura said, "If that bear is going to hurt you, I going to fight it!"

"Thanks, Kagura," Tomo said, hugging Kagura in the process.

Then, the now grown and big Fuwa woke up from his bear nap, having his glare on Tomo, but he didn't roar at her at all.

* * *

Next up, the girls are going into the nocturnal house, which made Sakaki excited because she can take photos of the leopard cat inside. But when the girls entered, the house was so dark that chaos and confusion ensues.

"WAH! I can't see where I'm going!" Tomo shouted.

"That's because we're in the dark, moron!" Kagura retorted.

"Osaka-san, where are you?" Chiyo called.

"Don't worry Chiyo-chan!" Osaka said, "I'm grabbin' on yer pigtails, but looks like they shrunk."

"Osaka, those are my boobs you're grabbing!" Tomo screamed.

"Oops, mah bad."

At the seal exhibit, Sakaki was checking on the photos she took in the night house, hoping if she took a picture of the leopard cat. Thankful, there is a photo. "Finally," she said to herself, "I took a photo of a cat."

* * *

After the little break, the girls walk over to the west side of the zoo, where they see some animals from Africa and enter the small mammal house. Sakaki is keeping her hopes high since the small mammal house has a Pallas cat. She finally finds the exhibit, takes out her camera, focuses on the sleeping Pallas cat, and... *CLICK*, she got a photo.

"Today's my lucky day," Sakaki softly spoke, "The cats didn't run away from me."

* * *

At the zoo's gift shop, Sakaki is looking at the plushies when she sees some zoo-exclusive Neko Koneko plushies. She grabs the leopard cat, Pallas cat, and panda Neko Koneko plushies and takes them to the cash register. After the shopping trip, all five girls were smiling, but the one who is smiling the most is Sakaki, who finally got some pictures of cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sakaki's suffering with cats has ended (well, when it comes to taking photos of cats. Petting a cat, not so much). Next drabble, Sakaki has a dream of her and her friends having a dinner party with the chaos god himself Chiyo-chichi, so check it out.


	5. Hatsuyume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakaki has a very weird dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, on FF.net, this was the last drabble due to me preparing to write Azu-mahou Daioh, but on AO3, I'm adding an extra chapter for those who are... depressed.

It was a snowing New Year's Eve, and Sakaki's sleeping in her bed, dreaming of something...

* * *

_Sakaki found herself in the front of the Mihama mansion, still in her pajamas. She then sees Tomo, Kagura, and Kaori in their pajamas and Yomi in an inn yukata. "Tomo-chan, Kagura, Kaorin, Yomi, what are you doing here?"_

_"I really don't know Sakaki," Kagura answered._

_"But, at least there's no Mr. Kimura!" Kaori added._

_"Guys, look up there!" Tomo shouted, pointing her finger at the sky, "Chiyosuke's flying!"_

_"Tomo, stop buffing," Yomi said, "There's no such as- OH MY GOSH!"_

_Indeed so, Yomi has seen Chiyo flying with her pigtails, landing down near her friends._

_"Hello, there everyone!" Chiyo greeted, "You all are just in time for the dinner party. Come on in!"_

_All five girls follow Chiyo into her house. Then, Tomo spotted a penguin near a bucket of water, staring into her soul. "Chiyo-chan! Chiyo-chan! What is that?!" she shouted._

_"That's her penguin maid," Sakaki answered, "Her brain sometimes freezes at the wrong times."_

_"Oh, okay. Man, Sakaki-san, your dreams are weirder than Osaka's."_

_"This is only just the beginning, Tomo-chan."_

_Soon the girls gather around the staircase when a certain orange cat thing voiced by Norio Wakamoto walked down._

_"Yo!" he greeted, "It's nice to finally get to see you all."_

_"Sakaki-san, what in the heck is that?!" Kaori shouted._

_"Yeah, Sakaki, what is that thing?!" Kagura added._

_"He's Chiyo's father," Sakaki answered._

_"That's right, I am Chiyo's father," Chiyo-chichi said, "Anyway, you are all here because I invited you to my dinner party. We will serve some," he paused, shifting in color," reeeeeed things, but I hope you all will enjoy!"_

_At the dinner table, the six girls and cat thing are eating their dinner, while the penguin maid dropped the tray of tea, her brain freezing in the process._

_"Every-nyan, eat your to-mah-toes," Chiyo-chichi commanded._

_"But Mr. Mihama, I'm on a diet," Yomi said._

_"I do not care if you're on a diet or not, you will eat your to-mah-toes. So my daughter, what's funky at school these days? Is Kokkuri-san still single?"  
_

_"No father, she's not single," Chiyo answered her "father"'s question._

_"Well then, does anybody have any problems to discuss?" Chiyo-chichi asked._

_"Anou, why do cats seem to hate me?" Sakaki asked, "Also, why I'm so tall?"_

_Chiyo-chichi shifts in color. "Anything else to confess?"_

_"For some reason, I have small boobs, how do I make them bigger?" Tomo asked._

_Chiyo-chichi shifts in color. "Anything else to confess?"_

_"Even though I look thin, why Tomo calls me 'fat'?" Yomi asked._

_Chiyo-chichi shifts in color. "Anything else to confess?"_

_"Even though it's winter, why I still have my tan?" Kagura asked._

_Chiyo-chichi shifts in color. "Anything else to confess?"_

_"Why does Kimura-sensei like me?" Kaori asked._

_Chiyo-chichi shifts in color, "Okay that's enough questions for today," he said. "By the way, I heard that you all wore some hats of my image last year, and you girls never okay it with me. But my penguin maid approves of putting my daughter in a penguin suit, so I won't hold a grudge over the hats."_

_"Mr. Mihama, are really a cat?" Tomo asked Chiyo-chichi._

_"Are you suggesting that I am not a real cat?!" Chiyo-chichi said, trembling and shifting in color, but then he heard the doorbell ring._

_"Dad, we have another guest!" Chiyo said._

_"Quick! Bring her in!" Chiyo-chichi commanded._

_The door opens, and Osaka walks in._

_"Osaka, what are you doing here?!" Tomo asks._

_"I'm here to wake all of ya up," Osaka answered._

_"But how?" Yomi questioned._

_Soon, Mt Fuji raises behind Osaka and erupts eggplants with hawk wings._

_"WAKE UP, Y'ALL!" Osaka shouted, holding a hawk and eggplant in the process._

* * *

Sakaki woke up from her dream. It was the first morning of the new year.

"I saw a hawk, an eggplant, and Mt. Fuji," she spoke, "Maybe this year, I will finally have a cat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is similar to Sakaki's new year in the second year, only Tomo, Kagura, Yomi, and Kaorin are coming along in the crazy train that is Chiyo-chichi. Next drabble, thanks to Tomo, Chiyo invites her, Osaka, Sakaki, Kaori, Kagura, and the senseis to a Mihama family-owned hot springs inn (And no, Kimura's not coming, it's too creepy.).


	6. Onsen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyo invites her friends and teachers to visit a hot springs inn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! A drabble that is exclusive to AO3! I doing this to really diversify my writing in both FF.net and AO3. So, some drabble collections are longer in AO3 compared to their FF.net release. Also, Azumanga Daioh doesn't have a hot springs episode. I'm here to fill the void.

It was a normal winter day at the Mihama mansion, as Chiyo was doing some winter break homework when she heard the doorbell ring. She then walked down the stairs and opens the door, seeing Tomo with an annoyed look on her face.

“Tomo-chan, what are you doing here?” Chiyo asked the wildcat idiot.

“Chiyosuke, we need to talk!” Tomo answered.

In the study room, Chiyo was pouring some peppermint tea for Tomo.

“So, Yomi-san went to a hot springs resort in Hokkaido,” Chiyo said.

Tomo nodded, “And the worst part, she relaxing in the nude! I can’t stand seeing her having more fun than I’m having! Chiyosuke, your family’s super-rich! Don’t you guys own a hot springs resort?!”

“Oh, my relatives in the Gunma prefecture owned a pretty large hot springs resort”

“Man, Chiyo-chan, your family’s won the game of life. Alright then, I’ll gather the troops, you’ll call Yukari-chan and Nyamo-chan to see if they’re interested. Oh, and in case Mr. Kimura decides to show up, are your relatives okay with us bringing our swimsuits?”

“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Chiyo said before going through an episode of post-Yukarimobile trauma.

* * *

The next day, Chiyo is waiting for her friends to show up. Of course, Sakaki was the first one to show up, sitting next to Mr. Tadakichi and feeling such blissful thoughts. Then, the three Knuckleheads and Kaori show up.

“Tomo-chan, thanks for inviting me to this trip,” Kaori said.

“No problem, Kaorin!” Tomo said, “After all, you’re just here to fill in the void left by Yomi.”

“Oh, and looks like Sakaki-san’s here as well,” Kaori said, dashing to her love.

Soon, Yukari and Nyamo came, along with their cars.

“Unfortunately, Chiyo told me that her father couldn’t rent a van for the eight of us,” Nyamo explained, “So half of you will go in my car and the other half will, unfortunately, ride with Yukari.”

“Kurosawa-sensei, why you say-” Kaorin was about to ask before she sees Chiyo already in Nyamo’s car, “Holy crap! Chiyo-chan, why you’re in Kurosawa-sensei’s car?”

“Just to prevent another tragedy,” Chiyo answered, turning pale and shivering from the trauma.

“Tragedy?!” Kaorin shouted, “What kind?!”

“The kind that will forever traumatize you after one ride in the Yukarimobile,” Tomo explained.

“Now then, with Chiyo in my car,” Nyamo continued, “Three of you will go in my car, and two of you will go in Yukari’s.”

“Why two in Yukari-sensei’s car?” Kaorin asked.

“The fewer deaths, the better,” Nyamo answered.

All of the girls looked at each other, all knowing what to do in this kind of situation.

“JAN-KEN-!”

Tomo and Kagura lost, they have chosen poorly.

* * *

After one long drive to the Gunma prefecture, the gang finally reached the hot springs inn. 

“We’re here!” Chiyo announced as everybody who road in Nyamo’s car got out, “I wonder if Tomo-chan and Kagura-san are okay.”

Yukari came out for her car, checking the side mirrors in her car. “Oh, I forget to fold out the side mirrors of my car!” she said.

“You forget?!?!?!” Nyamo shouted, “Yukari, you have Kagura in there! You would’ve killed her with your mad driving skills!”

“She’s my student now, Nyamo! She can drive in my car if she chooses to!”

“But she is part of my swim team, Yukari!”

“Sucks to lose a bet during last year’s sports festival,” Yukari teased Nyamo.

Nyamo then rushed to the back doors of the Yukarimobile and opens it, only to see that Tomo and Kagura aren’t shuddering from the ride. In fact, the two tomboys looked like they rode a rollercoaster instead of the Yukarimobile.

“Kagura, are you okay?” Nyamo asked Kagura.

“Okay, Tomo and I were having the time of our lives!” Kagura answered.

“Yeah, it was like a roller coaster, but more wild and fun!!!!” Tomo added, hi-fiving Kagura in the process.

“Huh, this is the first time somebody actually likes my driving,” Yukari noted.

* * *

After dropping off their bags, the girls and teachers going into the changing room. Of course, Tomo was the first one that came out of the changing room, now wearing a light red bandeau bikini with a halter strap for extra support. Then Sakaki came out, wearing a blue bikini with an orange Neko Koneko pattern on it. Kaori came out next wearing a purple one-piece swimsuit. Chiyo and Osaka came out together, Chiyo’s wearing a sparkly pink one-piece while Osaka’s wearing a pink strapless skirted one-piece with white lace trimming. 

“Sakaki-san, you look so cute in that bikini,” Kaorin said, causing Sakaki to blush at the comment.

“Say, where’s Kagura-chan?” Osaka asked.

And right on queue, Kagura got out of the changing room. She was wearing a red bikini top with a white ribbon in front and red swim shorts with a white belt. 

“Wow, Kagura,” Tomo said, “ You look gorgeous.”

“You really think so?” Kagura blushed, “ I just found this old thing in the closet. Maybe I wore it during middle school.”

Finally, the senseis came out, wearing nothing but towels.

“Yukari-chan, Nyamo-chan, where are your swimsuits?!” Tomo shouted.

“Hey, we’re not the object of Kimura’s affection!” Yukari retorted, “Plus, we’re adults, so we’re allowed to get naked! And don’t you dare call us wrinkly old hags…”

* * *

All of the girls are relaxing in the hot springs, all of the stress suddenly gone from their systems.

“Aaaahh, water kotatsu,” Osaka said, “Nice ‘n comfy.” she then stares at Kagura’s dark skin for two, long minutes. “Yanno, Kagura-chan,” she continued, “ Your skin’s as deep as oden broth.” She then shifted her gaze to Kagura’s breasts. “Sweet bean soup with mochi… super sized.”

Kagura then gave the standard “WTF” reaction to anything that came out of Osaka’s mouth, “You got to be kidding me,” she said.

“Speakin’ about sweet,” Osaka continued, “Ain’t that Kimura’s wife over there?”

“You’re right, Osaka, it is Kimura’s wife!” Tomo shouted, coming out from the water.

“Oh, hello there!” Kimura’s wife said, waving at the Knuckleheads, “It’s nice to see you all here.”

“Wait! Mr. Kimura got a wife?!” Kaorin shouted. 

“Yep, he does have a wife,” Tomo said, “And the worst part, he managed to reproduce a daughter that looks like a miniature Sakaki!”

“Kimura’s daughter looks like Sakaki-san?!” Kaorin shouted, hyperventilating in the process, “I would be happy, but since she’s related to Mr. Kimura, I’m also creeped out by that fact.”

“If Mr. Kimura somehow made a daughter,” Osaka mused, “I wonder how Chiyo’s father managed to produce Chiyo-chan.”

Of course, Sakaki heard Osaka’s comment and started to imagine the origins of Chiyo-chan.

* * *

_ In Sakaki’s mind, Chiyo-chichi and a normal human woman were having some dinner. _

_ “Um, honey,” the woman said, “I want to start a family.” _

_ “Okay, my sweetie,” Chiyo-chichi replied, “After dinner, we must go to the bedroom immediately.” He then starts to shift in color. “We’re going to have some fun.” _

* * *

Back to reality, Sakaki shook her head, trying to suppress the thought.

“Sakaki-san, what are you thinking?” Chiyo asked the taller girl.

“Nothing, Chiyo-chan,” Sakaki answered, her face turning red in the process.

* * *

After a relaxing, Mr. Kimura-free time in the hot springs, the girls and teachers are changing into inn yukatas, with Chiyo and Sakaki helping their friends with putting on the kimonos. Sakaki was just done with helping Kaorin put on her yukata.

“Sakaki-san, thanks for putting on the yukata for me,” Kaorin said.

“You’re welcome, Kaorin,” Sakaki replied.

After that, the girls and teachers enter their room, where a large platter of food was on the table. After one big meal, all of the girls are about to go to bed, when Yukari pulled out a bottle of sake.

“Hey, Nyamo!” Yukari said, “I got a bottle of sake! And I’m going to drink it all!”

“Oh no, you don’t!” Nyamo said, snatching the bottle from Yukari’s hands. She then opens the bottle and drank all of the sake.“AH! Who needs men in their life if they already have a woman as their romantic partner!” she said, now under the influence of the sake.

“Nyamo-chan!” Tomo said, raising her hand in the process.

“Yezzz, Tomo?” 

“Did you do really kinky and pervy stuff on Yukari-chan?”

“Sure I did, Tomo! For example…”

And on that day, Nyamo told the girls stories of her college life with Yukari as calm relaxing music plays in the background. With every new story, the girls’ faces gradually turned a deeper shade of red. Except for little Chiyo, who is too innocent to know about the techniques Nyamo used on Yukari.

“Huh,” the little girl confusingly said, “What is Kurosawa-sensei talking-”

“Quiet, Chiyo-chan,” Osaka said, “Ya understand when ya are grown up.”

* * *

The following morning, Nyamo woke up from her sake-induced hangover. She then sees Kaorin in front of her, bowing to her.

“Kurosawa-sensei,” Kaorin said, “Thank you for everything last night! I finally understand what Tomo was talking about when we came back from the summer break!”

“What? I didn’t remember what I did last night.” Nyamo said

“Hey Kaorin, come over here,” Osaka called from outside, “Ya gotta see this!” 

“Coming!” Kaorin said as she ran outside.

Outside, Kaorin joined the rest of the girls, standing next to Sakaki, as they admire the sun rising from the mountains, the orange-red light touching the snow.

“It’s so pretty,” Chiyo said.

“This is why Japan is called ‘the land of the rising sun’,” a voice peered in.

The girls slowly turned their heads to see that Mr. Kimura is standing next to them.

“What?” Mr. Kimura asked, “You think that every single time you girls see me, I’ll comment on your lovely bodies. I’m on vacation with my family.” He then walks away.

“That was unexpected,” Kagura said, with the other girls nodded in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kaorin was now enlightened by Nyamo's "ero-ero" talk. Now all of the girls know the way of the gay. And about Chiyo-chichi producing Chiyo-chan... he's an elrich abomination, we don't know how they reproduce. Thankfully, I didn't have the girls seeing a half-naked Mr. Kimura (it's way too creepy, even for Azumanga Daioh standards). 
> 
> So, leave some kudos, comments, and bookmark it!


End file.
